


去过去/Go to Where to Go

by LanZiZhan



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	去过去/Go to Where to Go

叮铃。叮铃。  
红绳被挂在他腰间，叮当作响。那是他给他的信物。  
不论是在哪里，不论在什么时候，只要他看见了，就能认出，这就是他的尼尔。把小吊坠挂上去的时候，那人解释道。  
看不出你还有这种癖好，老大。尼尔戏谑。  
这次任务下发后，他相当反常地护送他到了基地门口，甚至给了他一个很长的拥抱。  
尼尔知道这次任务会很凶险，自己得打起十二分的精神。那人一向洞悉一切，他全身心地信任他。  
看到我时，记得放机灵点，不许忍不住做小动作，不许动手动脚，不许说不该说的话。他再三强调，手在他腰间摩挲，那里是他最敏感的痒痒肉，逗得他招架不住连连求饶。但是他没有停止，掐得防护服都陷下去了一块，似乎要把对方揉进自己的身体里。手指往下探，他隔着布料，用深入骨髓的力道揉了揉他的屁股。尼尔重重呼吸，告诉他他不想带着一个酸痛的屁股出任务。  
会淡的。一去这么久，我总该给你留点什么。  
昨晚，他压着他翻来覆去，仿佛一辈子没做过爱。尼尔又开始愤愤不平了，我的背上都是抓痕，这个怪老头儿(geezer)。也许我不会想你的，马上我会经常见到你，也许还会见到不同的你。  
你去吧。再见。  
门开启的时候，尼尔雷厉风行地侧身滚入，没有看见对面自己的倒影。  
你去吧。再见。  
昨晚，他压着他翻来覆去，仿佛一辈子没做过爱。尼尔又开始愤愤不平了，我的背上都是抓痕，这个怪老头儿(geezer)。也许我不会想你的，马上我会经常见到你，也许还会见到不同的你。  
会淡的。一去这么久，我总该给你留点什么。  
看到我时，记得放机灵点，不许忍不住做小动作，不许动手动脚，不许说不该说的话。他再三强调，手在他腰间摩挲，那里是他最敏感的痒痒肉，逗得他招架不住连连求饶。但是他没有停止，掐得防护服都陷下去了一块，似乎要把对方揉进自己的身体里。手指往下探，他隔着布料，用深入骨髓的力道揉了揉他的屁股。尼尔重重呼吸，告诉他他不想带着一个酸痛的屁股出任务。  
尼尔知道这次任务会很凶险，自己得打起十二分的精神。那人一向洞悉一切，他全身心地信任他。  
这次任务下发后，他相当反常地护送他到了基地门口，甚至给了他一个很长的拥抱。  
不论是在哪里，不论在什么时候，只要他看见了，就能认出，这就是他的尼尔。把小吊坠挂上去的时候，那人解释道。  
红绳被挂在他腰间，叮当作响。那是他给他的信物。  
叮铃。叮铃。


End file.
